Trascendental
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: lo amaría en esta vida y la otra, lo amaría como el la ama a ella y tal vez más. Después de todo su amor era irrompible, eterno, leal, y trascendental.


**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Su respiración era lenta y pesada, le costaba mucho respirar, hacia unos minutos atrás que la persona a su lado había pasado por lo mismo, no veía con claridad y era normal, el paso de los años comenzaba a pasarle la factura y el la pagaría con gusto, había tenido una buena vida, había sido muy feliz y no se arrepentía de nada, era lo que desde joven había deseado para su vida.

Giro con lentitud su cabeza hacia su derecha, y vio a una mujer de avanzada edad, con una cabellera cana y un hermoso semblante pacifico, se dio el derecho de sonreír con ese orgullo que tenia de joven, después de todo estaba orgulloso de haber hecho todo para hacerla feliz, su amada Orihime que comenzaba a despertar.

Ichigo podía sentir como poco a poco su vida se iba extinguiendo, su tiempo en ese mundo llegaba a su límite, pero no se iría antes que ella y tampoco lo haría después, lo haría igual que ella, se irían juntos de la mano.

La puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse y esa cabellera que reconocerían donde fuera entro, su hijo Kazui se veía estable, la noche anterior se había despedido de él y este había llorado en los brazos de su madre, pero sosteniendo la mano de su padre, justo como lo hacía de bebe, y eso le enterneció a ambos, les lleno de paz, pero también les dolió porque les recordó esos hermosos momentos que jamás olvidaran.

Les saludo como era de costumbre, con un beso en sus frentes, tomo la silla de las visitas y la coloco entre ambas camillas, tomo con su mano derecha la mano de Orihime y con la izquierda la de Ichigo, sonrió con calidez y les comenzó a platicar sobre los buenos deseos de sus hijos, el deseo de que sus abuelitos fuesen felices hasta el último suspiro de vida.

Una lagrima resbalo por las arrugadas mejillas, amaba oírlo hablar de su familia, y sabía que Orihime también lo amaba, en otro momento le habría hablado, lo había intentado pero su voz ya no salía, no podía hablar desde hacía un par de horas y Orihime desde un poco más de tiempo, Kazui los miro a ambos pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, a pesar del dolor de no poder escuchar sus voces más.

A pesar del dolor no se detuvo, siguió hablando y acariciando las arrugadas manos, los miraba mientras hablaba y les sonreía, siguió y siguió por más tiempo, pero la hora se acercaba, entraron los enfermeros a los que Ichigo, cuando aún podía hablar, les había pedido que acercaran su cama a la de su esposa, y así lo hicieron, Kazui comprendió y acerco la mano de su padre a la de su madre, ambas manos llenas de arrugas se entrelazaron, Orihime dejó escapar una lagrima, miro a su hijo y le sonrió, su último aliento de vida estaba por extinguirse y el de su esposo también.

De a poco todo comenzó a oscurecerse, pero al instante se volvió todo blanco, miro a su lado y vio a su hijo hablar mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar, se levantó de apoco y vio cómo su cuerpo envejecido por el paso de los años era dejado atrás, Icho se levantaba junto a ella y le miraba joven de nuevo, con sus cabellos naranjas y esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, vio que su larga cabellera caía de nuevo por sus hombros, tenía su color original.

Salieron de los cuerpos que posaban en la cama ya sin vida, vieron a su hijo llorar, y ante sus ojos volvió a ser ese pequeño bebe que correteaba por toda la casa, se aceraron a él y depositaron un beso a cada lado, el cerro sus ojos, dejo ir sus lágrimas y suspiro, sabía que debía dejarlos ir, después de todo no era un adiós, ellos se volverían a ver, se levantó de la silla y les dio un beso a cada uno mientras un "Gracias" salía de sus labios.

Ellos vieron a su hijo salir de la habitación, él era fuerte y ellos siempre lo cuidarían, pero por ahora debían irse, el camino era largo pero irían juntos, Ichigo sonreía mientras abrazaba a su esposa, no se separaría de ella, estarían juntos y cuando el momento de volver a la tierra en un nuevo cuerpo llegara el la volvería a buscar, la buscaría y la encontraría una y otra vez para volverla a amar, porque los sentimientos que los unían trascendían de una vida a otra, porque ella lo amaría en esta vida y la otra, lo amaría como el la ama a ella y tal vez más.

Después de todo su amor era irrompible, eterno, leal, y trascendental.

* * *

 **Hoy parece ser que me puse un poco Sad, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer One shot de esta hermosa pareja, sé que es un poco corto, a decir verdad es el más corto que he escrito, también tengo un Renji x Rukia y un Masaki x Isshin por si les interesa 7u7 déjenme sus opiniones en un Review y muchas gracias.**


End file.
